itsturtlesallthewaydownfandomcom-20200214-history
Arex Mason
Age: 23 Class: Pilot/Infiltrator Race: Human Appearance: Average height for a human with a medium build. Caucasian male with short, dark blonde hair, brown eyes and cuts and bruises from his past scarring most of his face . Generally quite handsome on the outside, but cold and harsh on the inside. Wears a recon hood, an Aegis chest plate and Hahne-Kedar leg plating. His weapons are a Hammer sniper rifle and a Judgement pistol. History: Arex grew up on Freedoms Progress, a human colony located in the Terminus Systems. It was a typical human settlement with little defenses beyond a small military force and a few mechs and security drones. His father died when he was two months old and his mother was an alcholic, leaving only his brother to take care of him. At the Education centres, or schools, Arex was teased by the other kids because of his mother and his shy and quiet attitude. His brother told him not to worry, because he was planning on stealing a ship and getting off of the colony and finding a new life, leaving the mother who spent all of her money on drink and not on her own childs welfare behind. When Arex had reached the age of fourteen and his brother the age of nineteen, the night for them to sneak away had finally come. They had packed thier bags and set out a plan of where to go, and his brother had vaguely shown Arex how to drive a ship. They set off in the midde of the night and crept into a small cargo ship. What they hadn't anticipated was that there was a security mech inside, which shot Arex's brother in the chest with a pistol. Arex threw a nearby box of goods at the mech which knocked it over. He picked up it's gun and shot at it several times, only hitting it once, which thankfully was enough. This had made quite a noise and woken up some colony citizens, who were now alerting the security guards. Arex lifted his brother up onto the co-pilots seat and jumped into the pilots seat. He was only fourteen and had to escape a colony full of angry citizens, some shooting at him. He tried to stay focused and closed the ships entrance. He then switched on the engines and nervously lifted off of the ground, bullets whizzing past as he does so. The ship was off the ground, Arex sweating uncontrollaby with pressure. He aimed for the sky and went full throttle, blasting him away from the petty colony, out of atmosphere and into space. Arex watched in horror as his brother squirmed with pain in the co-pilots seat, bleeding profusely, and he couldnt even help him, not even stop the bleeding. His brother knew he wasn't going to make it, so he told Arex to go to Omega and find someone called Rolan. Arex agreed and said goodbye to his brother, who died content knowing that his little brother wouldn't be lost. The body was put in a cargo box and blasted off into space, thats the best Arex could do for him. Space was beutiful, all the different coloured bright dots spread across the black canvas. It was also overwhelmingly huge, how was he supposed to know where one planet among trillions is. He pulled out the galaxy map his brother had and put it on his lap. He pressed a button and a holograhic image came up and showed him the route to Omega. He blasted off in its direction. Omega didn't look as wonderful as Arex had hoped, it looked dark and gloomy, as if all the light and happiness was suuced out of it by a black hole. He landed on one of the ports and open the Ships door, he saw the mechs gun lying on the ground and picked it up, putting it in his jacket pocket. He didn't lock the ships door, he knew it would get stolen anyway, and didn't care for it that much. He looked at all of these strange aliens walking past him, so different and unique, some even scared him. He finally saw a race he recognised, a human, about the same age as his brother, leaning against a wall staring at him. He took it this was Rolan. It was, he found out after asking him, he was upset over Arexs brothers death, but took him in anyway. He showed him the sights and sounds of Omega, the clubs, asari dancer and the drink. Arex stayed there for four whole years, and when he turned eighteen, he joined a gang with Rolan. They smashed up lights, ships and even citizens. Since Arex was the youngest and most slender in the group, he would do all of the dirty work that involved sneaking, and sometimes trying out tech he stole from others. This recklessness came to an end when an assassin murdered the entire group except from him, who hid in an air vent. He jumped down and shot the assassin in the back with his pistol and stole erything off of him, a recon hood, a hammer sniper rifle and some credits. With no other option available, he decided to become a hire assassin. He did many degrading and shameful contracts, but eventually saved up enough money to buy his own ship and some better armor. To this day he is still a a hire-out assassin and lives in a crummy apartmrnt in Omega. He flys his ship around the galaxy when no contracts show up or as a past-time. Misc: He has been flying ships for almost his whole life, making him very skilled when flying ships and is as good as an elite Alliance fighter pilot, if not better. He is also skilled with stealth and tech and is a crackshot with the sniper rifle. Category:Character